Yugioh! DE - Episode 018
Looking Deeper in the Pond Synopsis Maribel is failing what should be her best class. Summary After classes one day, Maribel is very upset and crestfallen. Cameron goes to their usual spot at the Slifer Waterfalls to study but when he arrives he does not see Maribel playing with the frogs or feeding them as she usually does. Cameron thinks nothing of it, believing Maribel needs a day off every once in a while. However, Cameron becomes uncharacteristically concerned on the third day when Maribel does not show up. At breakfast the next day, Cameron asks Maribel where she has been as she has not been feeding the frogs outside. Maribel coldly replies that the frogs can get their own food, which causes Cameron to raise an eyebrow. Maribel then corrects herself and apologizes. When they are alone on their way to the main building, Maribel confides that she is not doing well in her attribute class. She did well for the FIRE written exam but she bombed the WATER exam. Maribel says she does not know why as she duels with a Frog Deck using WATER monsters. Cameron offers to tutor her but Maribel reminds Cameron they don't take any of the same dueling-level classes due to his advanced curriculum. Maribel says he's an "Obelisk wearing Red". Cameron concedes that WATER attribute monsters are not his specialty but he does know someone who can help. Maribel agrees to the extra help but beds Cameron not to tell too many people about her grades. Later during the day, Cameron finds and meets Shaheen with her friends. Shy's friends ask Cameron what it's like in the Slifer dorms when he belongs in the blue dorm. They ask with a mean superior tease toward the Slifers, but Shy insists that dorm placement is no reason to be rude. She asks her friends to leave them so she could speak with Cameron, and they do. Cameron thanks her for standing up for him, but Shy says they have a point. She says that she obviously had no control over Cameron choosing to be a Slifer but she does believe Cameron does not have any business being in the Slifer Dorm. She means it not in an elitist sense but that Cameron had earned his position and disagrees with his rejection of it. Cameron appreciates the comment but did not come to Shy to talk about him. He came to ask her to help his friend Maribel. Cameron explains her academic struggles, but since Shy has a WATER Deck as well, she could help. Shy agrees, asking nothing in return, just that Cameron introduce her to Maribel and that he studies his own material with them. Cameron finds it odd, but Shy believes that when more people study together even in different subjects, productivity increases. Featured Duel: Shy Anderson vs. Maribel Turn 1: Shy Shy sets two cards and Normal Summons "Snow Dragon" (1400/900). Turn 2: Maribel Maribel activates Field Spell: “A Legendary Ocean.” Now the Levels of all WATER monsters in both players' hands and on the field are reduced by one, and all WATER monsters gain 200 ATK and DEF (“Snow Dragon:” 4/1400/900 → 3/1600/1100). Also "A Legendary Ocean" is treated as "Umi" while face-up on the field.. She Normal Summons "Mermaid Knight" (4/1500/700 → 3/1700/900). "Mermaid Knight" attacks and destroys "Snow Dragon" (Shy 4000 > 3900). "Snow Dragon" activates and places an Ice Counter on "Mermaid Knight". Because “Umi” is on the field, “Mermaid Knight” can attack twice and it attacks directly (Shy 3900 > 2200). Maribel sets one card. Turn 3: Shy Shy activates "Cold Blur", placing a second Ice Counter on "Mermaid Knight" then drawing one card. She then Normal Summons "Cold Witch" (4/1500/1300 > 3/1700/900). She activates "Cold Witch’s" effect, removing two Ice Counters from "Mermaid Knight" to Special Summon "Snow Dragon" from her GY in Attack Position. Shy activates “Diamond Dust” to destroy all WATER monster on the field then inflict 500 damage for each destroyed monster (Maribel 4000 > 2500). Shy then activates “Torrential Reborn” to Special Summon her monsters that were destroyed by “Diamond Dust’s” effect and inflict 500 damage for each monster revived. Shy Special Summons “Cold Witch” and “Snow Dragon” from her GY in Attack Position (Maribel 2500 > 1500). “Cold Witch” attacks directly; Maribel activates Continuous Trap: “Tornado Wall” to prevent her from taking any Battle Damage so long as “Umi” is on her field. Shy sets one card. Turn 4: Maribel Maribel Normal Summons "Giga Gagagigo" (5/2450/1500 → 4/2650/1700). “Giga Gagagigo” destroys “Cold Witch” (Shy 2200 > 1250). Turn 5: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Unshaven Angler” (4/1500/1600 > 3/1700/1800). She sacrifices her two WATER monsters to Special Summon “Ice Master” (8/2500/2000 → 7/2700/2200) from her hand in Attack Position. "Ice Master" destroys “Giga Gagaagigo”. Shy sets one card. Turn 6: Maribel Maribel banishes “Giga Gagagigo” and “Mermaid Knight” from her GY to Special Summon “Fenrir” (4/1400/1200 > 3/1600/1400) from her hand in Attack Position. She the sacrifices “Fenrir” to Tribute Summon “Levia-Dragon - Daedalus” (7/2600/1500 > 6/2800/1700). Maribel activates "Levia-Dragon’s” effect to send “A Legendary Ocean” to the GY and destroy all other cards on the field. Shy activates “Flash Freeze” to negate “Levia-Dragon’s” effect and place an Ice Counter on it, but “A Legendary Ocean” has still been removed from the field thus returning the stats of all WATER monsters to normal. In addition, “Tornado Wall” subsequently has been destroyed as “Umi” is no longer on the field. “Levia-Dragon” attacks “Ice Master”; Shy activates "Frost Penalty", reducing "Levia-Dragon’s” ATK/DEF to 0 as it has an Ice Counter. "Ice Master" overpowers and destroys "Levia-Dragon" (Maribel 1500 > 0) Shy wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Duels Category:Shy's Duels Category:Maribel's Duels